soap_operasfandomcom-20200214-history
Genoa City, Wisconsin
edit ; Businesses said to be located in Genoa City and featured in the series include: ;* Jabot Cosmetics, a cosmetics manufacturer founded by John Abbott (Jerry Douglas), and a frequent place of employment for John Abbott's children Jack Abbott (Peter Bergman) andAshley Abbott (Eileen Davidson). ;* Newman Enterprises, headed by Victor Newman (Eric Braeden), a conglomerate that competes with Jabot in and also has interests in real estate and medical research. Many characters have been portrayed as working there, including Victor's children Nicholas Newman (Joshua Morrow), Victoria Abbott (Amelia Heinle) and Adam Newman. Currently Victor is Chairman and CEO. ;* Chancellor Industries, headed by Katherine Chancellor (Jeanne Cooper) and her son Tucker McCall, another business conglomerate.2 Currently pending merger with Newman Enterprises after Katherine Chancellor's will gave 51% ownership to Victor Newman. ;* Fenmores Department Store's head office, which employs the founder Neil Fenmore's daughters, Lauren Fenmore Baldwin (Tracey E. Bregman) and Jill Abbott Fenmore (Jess Walton). ;* TagNGrab, an online retailer founded by Kevin Fisher and his wife, Chloe Mitchell Fisher in a 2012 storyline. The site was financed by Tucker McCall, who subsequently bought out the couple's share at a much lower price. ;* Tourist and leisure sites said to be located in the fictional Genoa City include the Genoa City Hotel; the Genoa City Athletic Club; coffee shop; On the Boulevard; The Underground; and Jimmy's Bar. Educationedit Public schools include Genoa City Elementary and Genoa City High School. Walnut Grove Academy3 is a private school that many of the children of the most prominent families of the city attend. College students may attend the local college, Genoa City University (also known as GCU). Families in Genoa Cityedit ;* The Abbotts: Abby Newman, Billy Abbott, Jack Abbott, Traci Abbott Connolly, Johnny Abbott IV, Victoria Abbott. ;* The Baldwins/Fenmores/Fishers: Fenmore Baldwin, Lauren Fenmore Baldwin, Michael Baldwin, Gloria Bardwell, Jeffrey Bardwell, Kevin Fisher, Jill Fenmore. ;* The Bardwell/Lawsons: Gloria Bardwell, Jeffrey Bardwell, Anita Lawson, Chelsea Lawson, Connor Newman. ;* The Collins: Sharon Collins, Mariah Copeland, Noah Newman, Faith Newman. ;* The Newmans/Reeds: Abby Newman, Austin Travers, Billy Abbott, Dylan McAvoy, Faith Newman, Johnny Abbott IV, Connor Newman, Nicholas Newman, Nikki Newman, Noah Newman,Sharon Newman, Summer Newman Travers, Victor Newman, Victoria Newman. ;* The Russells: Benjamin "Stitch" Rayburn, Kelly Andrews. ;* The Summers: Avery Bailey Clark, Phyllis Summers Newman, Summer Newman. ;* The Winters/Ashbys/Atkinsons: Devon Winters, Neil Winters, Hilary Winters, Lily Winters Ashby, Cane Ashby, Colin Atkinson, Jill Atkinson, Charlie Ashby, Matilda Ashby. ;* The Williams: Paul Williams, Christine Williams, Dylan McAvoy. Residentsedit Current locationsedit ;; Businesses ;* Jabot Cosmetics building, home to Chancellor Industries headquarters as well. ;* The 'Newman Tower', where Newman Enterprises is based. It is also home to N.V.P. Retreats offices. ;* Restless Style magazine headquarters building, now used as a studio by Chelsea Lawson and Chloe Mitchell Fisher. ;** Newman Enterprises - Multinational Conglomerate Owned and Operated by Victor Newman. Nicholas Newman is CEO. ;** Jabot Cosmetics - Owned and Operated by Victor Newman. Jack Abbott is CEO. Previously owned by John Abbott. Former CEO's include Ashley Abbott, Victor Newman, and Jill Abbott. ;** McCall Unlimited previously Chancellor Industries - Owned and Operated by Tucker McCall. Neil Winters is CEO. Katherine Chancellor, Jill Abbott, and Phillip Chancellor II. served as CEO's in the past (Chancellor Industries only). ;** NVP Retreats - Upscale Retreats created by Phyllis Summers Newman and Nicole Reed Newman and funded by Victor Newman. Owned by Newman Enterprises and Nicholas Newman is CEO. Jack Abbott, and Nichole Reed Newman were previously the owner of NVP Retreats. ;** Restless Style Magazine - Owned and Edited by William Abbott. Previously owned and edited by Phyllis Summers Newman and Nicholas Newman. ;** Fenmore's Department Stores - National chain of boutiques Owned and Operated by Lauren Fenmore Baldwin. Lauren Fenmore Baldwin is CEO. ;** The Genoa City Chronicle - Owned and Edited by Stuart Brooks. ;** Mergeron Enterprises - Owned and Operated by Dina Mergeron. Dina Mergeron is CEO. ;** Tucker McCall Unlimited - Multinational Conglomerate Owned and Operated By Tucker McCall. Tucker McCall is CEO. ;** Ra-Tech ;** Bancroft Construction ;** Prentiss Industries ;** Emperor's Legion Escorting Service The Clear Springs Project ;** A Planned Casino (by Jack Abbott) ;** NVP Retreats (by Nikki Reed Newman) ;** Fenmore's Department Stores (by Lauren Fenmore Baldwin) ;** Chancellor Industries Construction Company (headed by Cane Ashby) ;** Clear Springs Property Development (headed up by Phyllis Newman) ;** Newman Enterprises (partner in NVP Retreats) ;** The Clear Springs Facility was destroyed by a collapse in 2007 before it could be completed. ;; Stores ;* Fenmore's Department Store (also known commonly as "Fenmores") - National chain of boutique department stores. ;** Lauren Fenmore Baldwin: Co-owner and Co-CEO ;** Jill Fenmore Abbott: Co-owner and Co-CEO ;*** Fenmore's Department Store - 470 East Chestnut (Owned by Lauren Fenmore Baldwin) ;*** Glow by Jabot Boutique - (Owned by Lauren Fenmore Baldwin) ;*** The Golden Comb Hair Salon - (Formerly owned by Derek Thurston) ;*** Reggie's Automotive Retailing ;; Restaurants ;* On The Boulevard ;* Genoa City Athletic Club ;* The Underground (Nightclub) ;** Owned and operated by Nicholas Newman ;*** Colonnade Room - 350 East Chestnut ;*** The Embers - 1100 East Chestnut ;*** Gina's Place - 216 Summit (destroyed by fire) ;*** Genoa City Athletic Club Restaurant (General Manager: Gina Roma) ;*** Allegro's - 216 Summit ;*** Jonas's Bar - 216 Summit ;*** Roulland - 216 Summit ;*** Colonnade Room - 350 East Chestnut ;*** The Embers - 1100 East Chestnut ;*** Gina's Place - 216 Summit (destroyed by fire) ;*** Genoa City Athletic Club Restaurant (General Manager: Gina Roma) ;*** Allegro's - 216 Summit ;*** Jonas's Bar - 216 Summit ;*** Roulland - 216 Summit ;*** Colonnade Room - 350 East Chestnut ;*** The Embers - 1100 East Chestnut ;*** Gina's Place - 216 Summit (destroyed by fire) ;*** Genoa City Athletic Club Restaurant (General Manager: Gina Roma) ;*** Allegro's - 216 Summit ;*** Jonas's Bar - 216 Summit ;* Jimmy's Bar ;* Crimson Lights Coffeehouse ;** Owned and operated by Dylan McAvoy ;; Media ;* The Genoa City Chronicle - National newspaper. ;; Medical Facilities ;* Genoa City Memorial Hospital ;** Stitch Rayburn,MD ;* Fairview Psychiatric Facility ;; Legal/Law ;* Genoa City Police Department (GCPD) ;* Walworth State Prison ;* Genoa City County Jail ;* Genoa City Legal Aid ;* Genoa City Police Department ;** Paul Williams - (Chief of Police) ;** Alex Chavez (Officer) ;** Mark Harding (Officer) ;** Courtney Sloan (Officer) ;* District Attorney's Office ;** Christine Williams - District Attorney ;* Law Offices of Clarke and Michaelson ;** Avery Bailey Clark - Private Attorney ;** Leslie Michaelson - Private Attorney ;; Education ;* Genoa City Elementary ;* Walnut Grove Academy ;* Genoa City High School ;* Genoa City University ;; Public accommodation ;* Genoa City Athletic Club (GCAC) ;** Owned by Devon Hamilton. Managed by Cane Ashby and Lily Winters ;; Other Locations ;* Church of the Sacred Heart ;* Genoa City Airport (Genoa City Airlines) ;* Katherine Chancellor Memorial Park Apartments/Loft/Penthouses :* The Winters Apartment (345 Ashland, Apt. #321) - Residence of Neil Winters :* The Baldwin Penthouse (196 E. Chestnut Street, Apt. #632) - Residence of Michael Baldwin, Lauren Fenmore Baldwin and Fenmore Baldwin. :* The Williams Apartment - Residence of Paul Williams and Christine Williams. :* The Clark Apartment - Residence of Avery Bailey Clark. :* The Newman Apartment - Residence of Noah Newman and Courtney Sloan. :* The McAvoy Loft - Residence of Dylan McAvoy and Stitch Rayburn. :* The Newman Penthouse (680 Maple Street, Apt. #1054) - Residence of Summer Newman and Austin Travers. :* The Newman Penthouse (1500 Market) - Chelsea Lawson and Connor Newman. :* Genoa City Athletic Club Penthouse - Residence of Devon Hamilton. ; Estates * The Abbott Mansion (603 Glenwood Drive) – Residence of Jack Abbott, Traci Abbott, Billy Abbott and Abby Newman. :* The Chancellor Estate (12 Foothill Road) - Residence of Jill Abbott Fenmore, Esther Valentine, Patrick Murphy, Colin Atkinson and Chloe Fisher. :* The Newman Ranch (421 Larkspur Trail, Highway B) - Residence of Victor Newman, Nikki Newman, Nick Newman, Sharon Newman and Faith Newman. The Newman/Atkinson Mansion (24 N.Lake Shore Drive) The Carlton Manor (1185 Cottage Grove Road) the Prentiss estate Prentiss penthouse ; Houses * The Ashby Home (1101 Lavetta Terrace) - Residence of Cane Ashby, Lily Ashby, Charlie Ashby and Mattie Ashby. :* The Abbott Home (416 Orchard Road) - Residence of Victoria Abbott and Johnny Abbott. :* The Fisher Home - Residence of Kevin Fisher. The Winters Home -''' '''The Abbott rental property (342 South Oak Street) :* ; Others :* Abbott Cabin - Owned by The Abbott Family. :* Newman Cottage - Residence of Sharon Newman.